Priests Abduction
by mikokatt
Summary: Kadaj, Roze, Cloud, Zack, Reno, and Yuna are a part of the church of the great mother. After the apocolypse, the SOLDIERS need to take mates to keep life going. Each person is paired off and taken to the den site. Will they ever adjust to their new life?
1. Chapter 1

Priests Abduction

I liked my life as priest. Serving Mother was actually really fun. The others would get mad at me when I acted too childish though, especially Seymore sama. It wasn't my fault though. I heard Mommy and Daddy tell the church when they brought me here that I was mentally stuck at the age of seven. The church didn't seem to care at the time and I was welcomed in. I made a few friends quickly, mainly Zachary, Cloud, and Rozelinda. Zachary had a talent for getting himself into trouble, as he normally just completely ignoring the rules, never acting proper when required. He was too laid back, better suited for the normal world than church life. He told me that he was only there becuase the athouritiies thought the church would do him some good, not that it really helped. He was just as bad, if not almost worse for being forced into this life. But he was fun to be around and he always made me laugh when he pulled a prank or whatever he had done. I was perfectly happy with my life, that is until the SOLDIERs came.

I had been in the garden, helping Aerith with the flowers when Kunsel came in. "Greetings Kadaj, Aerith. All are required to show at the front hall."  
>I looked up at him. "What's going on Kunsel?'<br>"SOLDIERs have come. They are going to take some of us with them."  
>My eyes widened in shock. "But I don't want to leave. I like it here."<br>"You might not be chosen Kadaj. We have to go now though." he turned and walked out.  
>I looked at Aerith and walked out slowly.<p>

I saw everyone lined up, waiting. Then I saw THEM. The SOLDIERs. There was seven of them, all males. Two of them stood out to me. Both were tall, but that wasn't what caught my eye. They both had silver hair like me. I was shocked. I had thought that just my family had silver hair, though I couldn't be related to them. I stood in line with everyone while Seymore sama talked to the blonde male. The blond man looked at the taller silver haired man and nodded to him. He walked towards us and I immediantly looked down. I could hear him walking around before stopping in front of someone. They didn't talk but I heard them begin to move. I glanced up to see Cloud following the man. He looked scared, and I didn't blame him. The man looked scary. I looked up to see who was going next. The next man was a bald man with sunglasses. He looked scary too. I watched him walk straight to Reno. I wasn't very good friends with him, but I knew that he was normally Zackary's partner in crime when he was causing trouble. He actually looked happy to go with the bald man. The next man who went looked a bit like Zackary. He was bigger and his hair was a little different, but other than that, they looked like they could be related. I wasn't actually surprised when he picked Zackary. I looked as two of my friends had been picked, hoping they wouldn't take Rozelinda too. I looked back to see who was coming now. It was a man with black hair pulled back into a ponytail. He walked up to Elena, one of the higher up priestess'. She was a nice lady, and I hoped he would be nice to her. He certainly acted like a gentleman as he led her over to where the others were standing, offering his arm to lead her. I looked back to see who was coming, seeing as only three men were left. It was the other silver haired man who was walking along. I suddenly felt the need to look down, worried he would pick me. I stared at the ground and listened as he walked, coming closer to me. I tensed when I heard him stop in front of me. 'Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me. Please don't pick me.' I chanted it in my head like a mantra, hoping it would keep me safe. No such luck. "You, silver hair. Let's go." his voice was very light, almost like a girls. I looked up at the man, meeting his bright green eyes. I followed him slowly, looking at Rozelinda for help as we walked by her. She looked at me sympathetically as I walked by, almost making me cry. The man led me over to the others, and I watched as a red haired man took his pick. To my delight and my fear, he picked Rozelinda. I started to walk towards her until the man who had picked me stopped me. "Stay here. You can go see your friend later. Now, what's your name?"  
>I looked down. "Kadaj."<br>"Yazoo."  
>"Yazoo, what are you going to do with us?" I looked up at him, feeling a bit better knowing his name.<br>"Did they not tell you? We're taking you as mates."  
>I looked at him in shock, now terrified to be near him. I wanted to run to Rozelinda so badly, to run to her comfort, but I couldn't. Yazoo looked at me, smiling. "Are you afraid now Kadaj?" I gulped and tried to look brave, though my eyes probably gave me away. "No, I'm ok."<br>He bent down so he was close to me. "Really now? Because your eyes tell me different. You're teriffied. I'm willing to bet you've never even touched your self. It's probably against the rules or whatever." I gulped and looked away, staring at the ground instead of looking at him. I heard him laugh and then I heard someone start to talk to our group. "Ok, let's go. Sephiroth, will you lead the way please?"  
>I looked up to see the blonde man who had been talking to Seymore sama standing in frot of the group. I watched as the other silver haired man noded and started to walk away, Cloud walking next to him. I followed slowly next to Yazoo, wishing I could just run back to the church where I belonged. I began to cry silently as we walked, knowing that I was doomed. I wondered what I had done to upset Mother that she forced me into that situation.<br>The walk was long. We were only about half way there before I collapsed to the ground, unable to take another step I was so exhausted. No one else stopped, or so I thought. Someone knelt in front of me and tipped my head up to look at them. It was Yazoo, his green eyes full of concren. "Are you alright Kadaj?"  
>"I can't go any further Yazoo. I'm sorry." He sighed before turning away from me. "Get on." I looked at him in shock. "What?"<br>"My back. Get on. I'll carry you until you get your strength back."  
>I climbed onto his back slowly, wrapping my legs around his stomach and throwing my arms around his neck. "I don't think you can carry me though."<br>He laughed as he stood up with no problem. "I may be small but I'm much stronger than you think." he began walking after the group.  
>I rested my head against his back, inhaling his scent. He smelled like the forest. It was oddly calmikng and I drifted off to sleep on his back.<p>

When I woke up I was on a cave floor, laying on some fur pelts. I looked around and saw Yazoo sitting near me. I sat up, alerting him that I had woken. "Bout time you woke up. I was staring to think you were in a coma or something."  
>I looked around again. "Where are we Yazoo?"<br>"Our little cave sight. We each have our own dens. This is ours."  
>I look down. "So then, you were serious about the mating thing?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"But, I'm a guy, so are you. How can we have children?"<br>"Rufus said that the guy with the weird blue hair said that almost everyone in that church has the carrier gene. You CAN have kids Kadaj, and I plan to make sure we do." he put a hand on my thigh.  
>I flinched and looked away. "But..."<br>"Relax. I know you haven't done anything before so I'll take it easy the first time."  
>I forced myself not to cry in front of him, but I was so scared. I didn't want to be there, I wanted to be home in the church, with my family. I did NOT want to bear children. "Please, Yazoo. Let me go home. I don't want to bear children, I don't want to live in a cave. I just want to go home to my family."<br>"We're your family now Daj. There's no going back."  
>I didn't care anymore. I let myself cry, taking in his words. I would never see my home again, my beautiful church. I heard Yazoo move closer to me, pulling me into his arms. I fought weakly against him before just giving up to cry on his chest. He rubbed my back gently, trying to calm me. It wasn't going to work though. I hated him. I hated them all. They took us from ou9r home, our family, and they didn't even care. I knew I needed to find a way out of here. I would have to talk to the others and make a plan to escape back to the church.<p>

After awhile I dried my tears and stood, walking out of the den with Yazoo behind me. Everyone else was around a large fire that had some kind of meat roasting on it. I saw Rozelinda sitting with the red head and I ran over to her. She stood and hugged me, pulling me down to sit with her. I buried my face in her shoulder. "Oh Rozelinda. This place is horrible. I wanna go home."  
>She rubbed my back. "Shh, it's alright Kadaj. It'll be ok, I promise. These people won't hurt us."<br>I looked up at her. "They want us as mates Rozelinda..."  
>She rubbed my back more. "I know Kadaj. Genesis has already told me that. He told me everything. He told me that Rufus, the blond one, said that this was Seymore sama's idea."<br>"What? Why would he do this?"  
>"I don't know Kadaj, but we're here now so we may as well make the best of it. Which means acting like they do. Genesis said that we should shorten our names to help fit in. He says I should go by just Roze."<br>"I like that. It's pretty."  
>"It is. Zackary has already shortened his name down to Zack and seems perfectly happy with Angeal, the man who picked him."<br>"Who are the other people?"  
>"Well, the bald man is Rude. He seems nice, but he's very quiet. The man with the long black hair is Tseng. He's very polite. I almost forgot that he was not one of us. I guess he was not a SOLDIER, but a turk. So was Rude. The other silver haired man other than Yazoo is Sephiroth. He's a very...strict man. He doesn't seem mean though. This idiot is Genesis. He's very nice."<br>Genesis looked at me and smiled. "Im not an idiot Roze, just different. And you forgot the big man. The blond is Rufus. He's the big man becuase he's a Shinra. I'm sure you guys have heard of Shinra Electric Company."  
>I nodded. "So then, he's the one who runs it?"<br>"Ran it before the big apocolypse, yeah. His dad started it."  
>"Oh. So then, are you all SOLDIERs except for Tseng and Rude?"<br>"Almost yeah. Yazoo is a remnant of Sepiroth, though he was human to begin with. Speaking of who. How do you like Yazoo? He can be kinda bi poiar sometimes but he's a good guy."  
>"I hate him. I hate you all, although you seem nice..."<br>"Hey don't worry about upseting me. I've had alot worse said to and about me. And We're sorry about taking you all. It was your big leaders idea, not ours."  
>"I wish I knew why Seymore sama would do this to us though." I started to cry again and buried my head in Rozes shoulder. "I don't know Daj but it could be a good thing. Yazoo really seems to care. He even carried you the rest of the way here. He would have left most people to rot or to get lost. He took care of you though. That's a rare event. Take what you can kiddo."<br>"I don't even want to be here though. I want to go home to the church."  
>"And I told you that this is your home now Daj. Now quit your annoying whining." Yazoo walked over next to us. I flinched as he sat next to me, pulling me away from Roze to set me in his lap. I fought back against him, even though I knew that I was no match for him. "I don't care what you said. I hate you for taking me from my life." "I'm sorry Daj but you have to get over it. Besides, the life you have here will be so much better."<br>"How will it be better?"  
>"First of all, you don't have to act all proper anymore. You can relax and be yourself."<br>"But all I've ever known was the church though. I don't know any different."  
>"Then you better learn Daj or you'll be out of place here."<br>"But I don't want to be here! I wanna go home!" I struggled to get out of his grasp.  
>He simply laughed and pulled me closer, tighter. Roze put a hand on my shoulder. "Relax Kadaj. You'll be safe here. Be glad you have someone to love you. Back at the church we weren't allowed to love remember? Now we can."<br>"But I don't love him. I hate him for taking me from my home." "You will learn to love him boy. Now cease your annoying whining. It's giving me a headache." I looked up to see the other silver haired man, Roze said his name was Sephiroth. I instantly felt afraid of him, so I looked down. "Sorry Sephiroth. I'll be good."  
>"You don't have to be good, just stop whining." he sat near us. "Oh be nice Seph. The kids confused. He has every right to be mad." Rozes mate said, Genesis was his name.<br>"Oh shut up Gen. You only say that to get in good terms with your mate."  
>"Not true. I'm already in good terms with her. And her name is Roze."<br>"Whatever Gen."  
>"Well wheres your mate? What was his name? Cloud?"<br>"Yeah. He's sleeping right now. The walk exhausted him."  
>"Ah. Well, you should be nicer to Yazoo's mate. He's not a bad kid, just scared."<br>"Eh, whatever." I drifted out of the conversation, off into my own little world. I was back at the church, perfetly happy. I was with Roze, as usual. Too bad I could never go back to those times. I never had a chance to tell her my secret, and there was no way I could tell her now.

I was finally pulled from my little world after a while. Looking around, I saw that everyone had shown up and were all sitting around the fire. Everyone was talking amongst themselves, that is until the blond got everyones attention. They all quieted and looked at him. "Ok, I honestly have to say that working with the church went better than I imagined. I was expecting it to go alot rougher, but it went smoother than alot of my old deals. Anyways. Since everyone seems to get along, I say we just go ahead with stage one tonight. Any disagreements?"  
>No one disagreed, and I wondered what 'stage one' was. The SOLDIERs seemed to know what it was though as they stood, almost one by one, and walked off with the person they had choosen. Eventually it was just Roze, Genesis, Yazoo and I left. We were all quiet, none of us really moving either. Yazoo was the first to move, standing up, pulling me up with him. "Well Genesis, good luck with Roze. She seems very strong willed. I'm going to take Kadaj back to our den for our 'stage one'" he smiled.<br>I looked at him. "Um...Yazoo, what's stage one?"  
>"Oh you'll see." he pulled me towards the den. I looked back at Roze, hoping she'd help me. She just gave me a reassuring smile and looked back at Genesis. I frowned, having expected her to stick up for me. Upset, I didn't even try to fight Yazoo off as he pulled us into the den and sat us down on the pelts that served as a bed. I did, however, jerk away when I felt him moving my hair away from my neck. "W..what are you doing?"<br>He smirked. "'Stage one', marking."  
>"Marking?" I back away from him slowly.<br>"It's exactly what the title is. I leave my mark on you, claiming you as mine. No one else can touch you after."  
>I backed up more as he stood up and walked towards me slowly. Unfourtunately for me the den was small and I quickly ran into the wall. I had no where else to run, and no one would come help me if I called. He advanced on me quickly. "Y...Yazoo. Please don't..." I shut my eyes tight and let myself slide down the cave wall to the floor.<br>I heard him kneel in front of me. He cupped my chin and tipped my head up. "Why do you hate me so much Kadaj?"  
>I opened my eyes to glare at him. "Because you took me from the only life I ever knew. I was happy there, we were all happy there."<br>"Are you so sure? Some of your friends seem happy to be away from there. I think there's more to this then you're letting on. Was it the church you liked or someone there?"  
>I feel my face go red. "N..no. No we weren't allowed to have feelings for other people. Even if we did there was nothing we could do. We couldn't act on them so there was no point."<br>"You didn't answer my question. Was it a someone that you liked?"  
>"It doesn't matter anymore."<br>"That's a yes. So I take it that she didn't come with us?"  
>I didn't answer him. There was no way I could. He couldn't know. No one could.<p>

FLASHBACK

"Zackary?" I looked into the room.  
>Zack sat up on his bed. "Oi? What's up Kadaj?"<br>"Um, well, can I talk to you?"  
>"Course. Come on in kiddo."<br>I walked in, shuttinng the door behind me. I walked over and sat on the bed next to him. "So, what's up little man?"  
>"Well, I know we aren't supposed to, but I kinda like someone."<br>He laughed. "Ain't no big deal Daj. Everyone likes someone at one point in their lives, unless you're asexual, then, well, that's another story."  
>I looked at him, giving him the do-you-have-a-point look. He laughed. "Sorry, I get off track easily. Anywasys, it's no big deal. There's no rule saying you can't like someone. You just can't do anything with them. You can tell them though. Who is it?" "Well..."<br>"Come on Daj. You can tell me. I won't make fun of you or anything."  
>"Well...it's Rozelinda."<br>His face went dead serious when I said that. "Kadaj. I think you should just forget about it."  
>"But you just said..."<br>"I shouldn't have said that. I'm serious though Kadaj. Just forget it"  
>I could feel the tears coming to my eyes so I got up and ran from the room and straight to mine."<p>

END FLASHBACK

I looked at Yazoo. He was giving me a strange look. "What?"  
>"You zoned out for a minute there. You weren't responding to me." he said.<br>"Oh. I was just...thinking. I'm sorry."  
>"Well you know, you never answered me. Was she someone we left behind?"<br>"No..." I said quietly. "Well, now we're getting somewhere. So it's someone we brought. Well let's see. There's Elena, Yuna, and Roze. There ain't alot to pick from. Let's see. I can't imagine it's Yuna. She seems too uptight for you. Elena doesn't seem your type either. She's just plain weird. That leaves Roze. Am I right?"  
>I look away, not answering him. "I'll take that as a yes. So why didn't you ever tell her?"<br>"I couldn't. I asked Zack what I should do, but he told to just forget it, even though he said not two minutes before that I should tell who ever it was. I was too scared too."  
>"So that's why you're so against me marking you. You think you might have a chance to tell her now."<br>I shake my head. 'No. She seems happy with Genesis. Now I really can't tell her."  
>"Well you know what. I'm not heartless, despite what you may think about me. I'll give you a week to get used to the idea of being here. Once the week is over I'll mark you."<br>"Really?" I looked up at him, shocked.  
>"Sure, why not." he stood up and walked to the bed. "Well are you going to sit against the wall all night and freeze or are you going to come to bed and stay warm?"<br>I stood and walked over, laying next to him. He reached over and pulled me close to him so I was against his chest. I was tempted to move away, but he felt so warm, so safe, that I couldn't bring myself to do it. I drifted off quickly with him holding me.

I woke up to the same sight I fell asleep to. Yazoo laid next to me, his arms wrapped tightly around me. It felt so safe, so warm that I almost forgot why I couldn't accept this. I tried to push myself up and out of his grip, but it was too strong. I just had to wait till he woke up and let me go. Till then, I was almost perfectly content to lay there in his arms. By the time Yazoo woke up I had fallen asleep again. He shook me lightly to wake me. "Oi, Daj. Wake up sleepy head." I rolled over, or at least tried to. "Leave me be. I wanna sleep." He laughed. "Ok ok Daj." he slipped away from me, covering me back up with the blankets we had. I fell back asleep and slept for another few hours.

When I woke the next time I was alone. I was thankfull for the peace as I sat up, last nights memories flooded back to me. Yazoo had given me a week. In that time I had to escape, even if it was on my own. Since I didn't know the land I had to either trick one of the SOLDIERs into leading me out of the forest or get one of them to show me around. First things first though, I had to get something to eat. Standing up, I walked out to the mian area. Everyone from the church was sitting around the fire, the SOLDIERs no where to be seen. "Hey guys. Where are the others?"  
>They all looked up. "They went hunting. A few of them will take us gathering later." Roze stood and walked over to me. "Did you sleep well Kadaj?"<br>I nodded. "So they'll be taking us out into the forest then?"  
>"Yeah. The guys will hunt while we'll gather gather berries and roots and stuff like that." she led me over to the group.<br>"Oh. That should be boring." in truth it sounded perfect. "How often will we go out?"  
>"Genesis said two or three times a week."<br>Perfect. I could learn the forest and then run on the third day. It would be simple. While the others talked I began to plan. I could take some of the pelts for warmth, store some of the berries and maybe some meat. I could be back home before the half moon. I'd be home for the festival of the lifestream.

The next few days were hectic. Yazoo left me alone for the most part, which I was glad for. I learned the basics of the forest on the two trips we took. Friday we would take the last trip of the week. That was my last chance to escape before Yazoo went to mark me. I wished I'd had more time to learn the forest, but this was it. I had stashed some berries and some meat in a little bag I'd found. The plan was to slip away during the gathering trip and hide in a little cave I'd found until dark. Then I could slip away and make a run for the church. Simple. If only things could be that easy.

We left early for the trip. It was the same everytime. We all gathered in the main area and waited for Tseng and Rude to come take us out. This time we got a surprise though. Angeal and Yazoo walked up. My mind scrammbled. If Yazoo was coming then my plan would be ruined unless I could get away from him. Yazoo walked over to me and smiled. "The turks had other affairs to take care of so we'll be going with you guys this time. Are you ok with that Daj?"  
>"No but you're going to come anyways."<br>"Come on Daj. I've left you alone for the most part. Can't you be a little kind to me?"  
>"No. Look, just stay away from me on the trip ok? I like to work on my own. You'll just be in my way."<br>"Ok ok. I'll stay out of the way." he walked over to Angeal.

Strangly enough he kept his word and stayed away from me as I worked. I knew the trip wouldn't be long so I gathered what I could as quick as I could. I heard the others walking my way, so I bolted. My cave wasn't very far away thankfully and I made it to it before they saw me. I could hear them calling my name but I knew that tey just wanted to take me back to the den site. No, I wasn't going to answer them. The cave was slitghtly cold, so I pulled out one of the pelts I had snuck into my bag. I was cold but free. And lonely. All my friends were there at the den site. It didn't matter. I had other friends at the curch. Sure I didn't hang out with them much but they were still there. Like Aerith and Kunsel and Tifa. Yuffie and Vincent were there too. Things would be ok. And with those thoughts I fell asleep.

I woke up at dark. The cave was freezing and my joints were stiff from the cold. Slipping the pelt into my bag, I walked out of the cave. The night was peacefull and cloudless. I sighed happily, starting my long walk.

After what felt like hours, I was completey lost and frozen. I pulled a pelt out and wrapped it around me. I tried to think. The church was always North of the morning Star, so if I waited till the morning lights I was sure to find my way home. The trick was staying awake and alive till then. I was sure there would be monsters in these woods, ones that had survived the apocolypse. The higher I was most likely the safest I would be. I climbed up the closest tree and sat in the branches. Surely being in the trees would be the safest thing. I must have been have asleep when I decided that. About half an hour later I heard a growling behind me. I turned to look but couldn't see anything. I figured it must have been my stomach and pulled out a piece of meat. The growling got louder when I pulled out the meat. By that time I was getting scared. It wasn't me that the growling was coming from. The next thing I knew I was shoved from the tree. I had been up almost 3 stories, and on the fall down I hit all kinds of branches. By the time I hit the ground I was cut up, battered and bruised. I must have hit my head hard too because my vision was fuzzy. The monster jumped down next to me, and I heard it ripping apart my bag, tearing into my food. I had a bad feeling I was next if I didn't move. Slowly, trying to be quiet, I began to crawl away. Unfourtunately, the monster heard my movements and growled. It started towards me and I knew I was a goner. I had been an idiot, thinking I could run home to the church. Now I was going to be eaten alive by a monster I couldn't even see. The creature lunged at me and I covered my head with my arms, my last attempt at defense. 


	2. Chapter 2

Yazoo POV

The gathering group had all regrouped, save for one person. "Where's Daj?" I looked at the others. No one knew so we all started walking towards the area he always went to. We were all calling to him but we weren't getting an answer back. Eventually Zack stopped. "Look maybe he went back to the den sight already. We all know he hates having to travel with the group."  
>Everyone agreed and we went back. The problem was, when we got back, the others said he hadn't come back. I went to our den to see if he had just slipped by them. Some of the pelts were gone. I instantly knew. Daj had tried to run. I bolted out of the den, pushing Velvet Nightmare into it's holister. The others looked at me. I knew their question so I answered it. "Daj ran. He'll never survive the night. I have to find him." I walked toward the entrance only to be stopped by Sephiroth. "Yazoo, he's probably already dead. Forget it. We'll find you another mate."<br>"I don't want another mate asshole. I want Kadaj." I shoved him out of the way and went out looking.

I looked the rest of the day and into the night. I was ready to give up. Daj was no where to be found and with the temperature dropping he was probably already dead. I turned to walk back when I heard a crash behind me. Something had just fallen out a tree. Hard by the sound of it. I figured that it was an injured monster. If I couldn't find Daj I might as well bring back some meat. I pulled out Velvet and went towards the crash. Hiding behind a tree, I looked on. There was definatly a monster, but it was riping something apart. A bag of some sorts. Daj's bag. I watched as the creatures attention snapped to something else and it moved to attack. When it moved I saw what it was going for. Daj. I took aim quickly and shot. It took a few shots but it finally died, falling right on top of Daj. I bolted over and pushed the monster off of him. He was passed out but alive. I picked him up gently after replacing Velvet into it's holister. I ran as fast as I could back to the den site.

Kadaj POV

I was dead. That was the only explanation for the warmth that was surrounding me when I woke up. When I opened my eyes though I saw gray walls in the dim morning light. Cave walls. I sat up and instantly regretted it, my body and head screamed in pain. Falling back to the floor I held my head. No, I wasn't dead. I hurt too much. Since I couldn't move I looked around. It was the den me and Yazoo shared. "How did I get back to the den site?" I spoke through the emptyness.  
>"Yazoo brought you back. You were in bad condition. We weren't sure you would make it."<br>I looked over to see Tseng sitting with Yuna and Elena. "Yazoo?"  
>"Your mate. The guy you seem to hate so much even though he's done so much for you. He defied Sephiroth to go looking for you. You should be grateful." Tseng walked towards me, kneeling next to me to change my bandages. Bandages? "How bad am I?"<br>"Pretty bad. You have multiple broken bones and a light concussion. You won't be doing anything for awhile."  
>"Where's Roze?"<br>All three of them looked at me oddly. "Um...in her den with Genesis. She's pretty pissed at you Kadaj." Yuna stepped up to help Tseng.  
>"Oh. Can one of you get her when you leave? I want to apologize to her."<br>"You should be apologizing to Yazoo. He's been searching for you since everyone came back from the gathering trip. Honestly, what were you thinking?" Tseng said as he lifted my head to look at me.  
>"I'll apologize later. I need to thank him too I guess."<br>"Yes, you should. But for now you need to rest. We'll send Roze in but after that you need to try to sleep." they finished changing my bandages and left.  
>Roze walked in a few minutes later. "Kadaj James Yuiki. What were you thinking? You had me worried sick."<br>"I'm sorry Roze. I just wanted to go home to the Church." I looked away from her.  
>"Dear Gaia Kadaj. This is our home now. Why can't you accept that?"<br>"Because I hate it here. I wanna go home. I mean, it wasn't perfect out there but at least I knew what I could and couldn't do. Out here everything is so different and I'm so confused." I threw my arm over my eyes to hide my tears.  
>I was so close to telling her, but I knew I couldn't. It would just hurt her more. She was pushing me towards it though. Roze walked over and sat next to me. "What about me and Zack and the others. Don't you realize that we'd miss you? That I'd miss you?"<br>"You wouldn't miss me. You have Genesis." I said his name with as much venom as I could muster, though it wasn't much.  
>Roze looked at me in shock. "What's wrong with Genesis?"<br>"Nothing. Forget it. It doesn't matter. It never has, it never will." I rolled my head to the side, causing shockwaves through my head.  
>Roze took my head gently. "Don't move Daj, you'll just hurt yourself even more. And what are you talking about. Please tell me Daj. I'm worried about you."<br>"Just forget it Roze, please. Even if I told you it wouldn't make a difference. You'd just get mad at me and you wouldn't treat me the same."  
>"Now I really need to know. Kadaj will you please just tell me? I promise I won't treat you any different."<br>I rolled my head to look at her, ignoring the pain. "You really want to know? I'll tell you. I think I've been in love with you for the last few years. But at the Church I couldn't say anything and then here you have Genesis so I couldn't say anything here. That's one reason I've been fighting Yazoo so much. I didn't want to give up yet. Maybe the monster should have just ripped me apart. It woulda made things alot easier."  
>Roze sat in shock for a moment before compossing herself. "Don't say that Daj. If the moster had got you then I never would have know how you felt. Daj, I wish you had told me along time ago."<br>"But." I knew there was a but and I knew what it was.  
>"But I'm happy with Genesis, and you could be happy with Yazoo if you'd just let him in."<br>"I know. He really likes me doesn't he." I moved my arm off my eyes to look at her.  
>"Honestly Daj, I think he's in love with you."<br>"Really?"  
>"Yeah. I mean, he went looking for you all day and night. He waited to mark you till you were better adjusted. Now he'll have to wait even longer till you're better."<br>"You think I should let him in?"  
>"Yeah. Give him a chance Daj. You might find you like him."<br>"Ok. I'll try Roze. You promise you aren't mad?"  
>"I'm mad that you ran off Daj, that's all I'm mad about."<br>"I'm sorry Roze. I promise I won't do that again."  
>She stood up. "You just rest for now. later though you need to apologize to Yazoo. If you want I can send him in now."<br>"No. I want to think for awhile first."  
>She nodded and walked out.<p>

I stayed up for awhile, thinking about Yazoo. He might be in love with me? I couldn't believe it. I mean, I never really paid any attention to him. Now that I thought about it though, he had always been incredibly nice. Starting from the day we met at the church, he had done so much for me. All I had done was give him trouble for everything. It made me feel so horrible that I started to cry. I had to go find him, I had to apologize. Slowly, I pushed myself up, ignoring the throbbing in my head and the screaming of my broken bones. I made my way towards the den entrance, but I didn't make it far before falling and yelping in pain. My sight went black, though II could still hear. Someone ran up to me, picking me up gently. "Daj. I thought Tseng told you to stay in bed. You're going to hurt yourself even worse."  
>Yazoo. I reached out, trying to find his shoulders. "Yazoo, I can't see anything. Everything is black."<br>"Shit. I'll get Tseng in a second. First I need to get you to bed." he layed me down on the pelts gently. "What were you doing Daj?"  
>"I had to come find you."<br>"Why? What could be so important that you had to risk making yourself worse?"  
>"I had to apologize. I've been so horrible to you when all you've done is be kind to me. I feel so horrible."<br>"Dammit Kadaj. You should have waited. What if you lose your sight permanently?"  
>"You...you don't think that could happen do you? Yazoo, I'm scared. What if I die or something? Tseng said they weren't sure I'd pull through."<br>"Don't be stupid Daj. Of course you'll be fine. And look, I wish I had realized how desperate you were to go back to the church. So I thought about it and I'm going to take you back once you're well enough."  
>"Really? But what about you? You'll be without a mate. Will you just find someone else?"<br>"No, I won't take anyone else. If I can't have you I won't have anyone. And please don't ask why."  
>"You know I'm going to Yazoo, But I might already know why. Roze said that she thought you were in love with me. Am I right? Is that why?"<br>I didn't hear him say anything, and I wondered what he was doing. For a second I was afraid he had left. "Yazoo? Are you still there?"  
>"Yeah, I'm still here."<br>"I got worried cause you weren't saying anything. I hate this, not being able to see you."  
>I heard him snort. "Why would you want to see me. You hate me."<br>"I don't hate you Yazoo. I don't think I ever did. I think I was just trying to hold out for Roze and that's why I was so horrible to you. Maybe I thought it would drive you off."  
>"Well you failed miserably. Look it doesn't matter. I'm taking you back. End of story."<br>"Ok fine. I still want you to answer me. Was I right or not?"  
>"Daj just drop it ok?"<br>"No, not until you tell me."  
>"Daj."<br>"Yazoo."  
>"Kadaj."<br>"I want to know Yazoo. Will you please just tell me?"  
>I heard him growl. "You wanna know so badly? Fine. Yes, I love you. I have since the moment in the church. Before you I used to call all that love at first sight stuff crap. But when O saw you I instantly believed it. Will it kill me to take you back? Yeah. But will I do it anyways to make you happy? Yes. Because you are just that unhappy here, and it kills me to see you so damn unhappy. Now, are you happy?" I heard him get up and start walking away.<br>I flayled my arms to grab at him. "Yazoo wait. Don't leave me! Don't leave me alone Yazoo!" it was too late though, he had already left the den.  
>When Yazoo didn't come back I cried myself to sleep. He was like that everynight. Never coming to bed till after he was sure I was asleep, so each night I cried myself to sleep. I had driven the only person who really loved me away, and he practically never spoke to me. Each day he didn't talk to me seemed like a lifetime. And once I got my sight back I was up and walking, trying to find him. He was really good at avoiding me though. I couldn't figure out why him avoiding me hurt so much. Yeah, being avoided by anyone hurt unless you absolutely hated them, but this was more. This cut me deep each day I failed to find him, or when I found him and he only spoke two or three words to me.<p>

Eventually the time came that I was nearly perfectly healed. I was still kinda sore, but that would fade. I had given up trying to find Yazoo. If he hated me that much then there was no point. Even without him though I had come to like it there. It was my home now, like they had said, Yazoo's promise forgotten. Or at least I had forgotten. Yazoo walked in, his face blank of any emotion. "Pack your stuff."  
>I looked at him. "What?"<br>"I said pack your stuff. I told you I'd take you home when you were well enough to travel and you are. Now hurry up."  
>I looked at him in shock. "But I don't want to go. It's nice here."<br>"You're going back. End of story. If you won't pack your things then I will."  
>"But why? Do you want me to go so badly?"<br>"Yes. I don't want you here."  
>Tears welled in my eyes. "But...you said you loved me."<br>"Things change. Now hurry the fuck up." he turned and stalked out.  
>I pulled my knees to my chest and cried. Yazoo thoroughly hated me. He wanted nothing to do with me. After a few minutes I stood up and packed what little stuff I had. Yazoo was waiting for me at the entrance with everyone. I hugged each one of them, the ones that I liked anyways. I hugged Roze the tightest. She had always been there and now I was leaving her behind. Tears were coming back and were close to flowing over when Yazoo pulled me off into the forest.<p>

The walk to the church was quiet. I didn't know what to say and Yazoo refused to say anything anyways. When we got to the church I hugged Yazoo tightly, and he was too shocked to do anything. Before he could yell at me or something I ran into the church to find Seymour sama. I found him in the library. Walking in, I called to him. "Seymour sama. I'm back!" when he looked up at me I ran up to him, hugging him tightly.  
>"Kadaj. What do you think you're doing here?" he pryed me off of him.<br>"I came back. The SOLDIER that took me brought me back."  
>"Interesting. Well where will you be staying then?"<br>I looked at him in confusion. "Here of course. I mean, I can change rooms if needed. That is not a problem."  
>"But it is a problem. Only members of the chruch can stay here."<br>I was really confused now. "But Seymour sama, I am a part of the church. This is my home."  
>"No, your home is in the forest. When you left you were no longer a member of the church. All you are now is a filthy forest rat. Now shoo rat. This church is for those who are holy." he shooed me out and shut the library door before I could say anything.<br>All I could do was cry. I had been kicked out of the church, and now I had no where to go. I couldn't go back to the den site. Yazoo hated me and I just couldn't face him. I had figured out why too, but it was too late. Distressed, I jumped up and bolted out and back into the forest. I knew it would be dark soon but it didn't matter. Nothing mattered anymore.  
>It wasn't long before I was completely lost and exhausted. I kicked and hit the tree before spinning and leaning against down, I pulled my legs up to my chest and hugged them tight. I wanted to cry but I had cried so much that I just couldn't cry anymore. So I just sat there and waited. I wasn't quiet what I was waiting for, probably for my death. Eventually a monster would find me. If not, I'd just freeze to death tonight.<br>Footsteps approached my spot but I didn't look up. Who ever it was it didn't matter. I only wanted to see one person and he absolutely hated me. "Just go away. Leave me alone." I mumbled, not looking about.  
>"So you can do what? Get ripped apart by a monster or to freeze to death tonight? Not likely."<br>That voice. Soft and calm, addicting. I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Yazoo! They kicked me out. They wouldn't let me stay."  
>He hugged me back after a minute. "Daj, I'm sorry. I never should have forced you to go back. Just calm down. COme on, I'll take you back to the den site."<br>"But you hate me now. You said you do."  
>"Daj, I'm sorry. I don't hate you, I promise."<br>"Then why did you say you did? Why did you make me leave?"  
>"Because it was what you wanted. You hate it there."<br>"Not anymore. It's my home Yazoo. My home is there, with you."  
>"Me? I'm one of the things you hate about it."<br>"No, I mean, you used to be, but not anymore. I mean, I..."  
>"Daj?"<br>I buried my head in his chest and mumbeled."I love you Yazoo."  
>He looked at me. "What? Daj I can't hear you if you mumble."<br>I turned my head slightly. "Love you Yazoo."  
>He smiled. "Love you too Daj. I'm glad you're back."<br>"Can we go home now?"  
>"Sure. Come on." he pulled away and took my hand.<p>

Everyone was shocked to see me back, but they were more shocked to see me hand in hand with Yazoo. We both ignored the others and walked to our den. I'm guessing they misunderstood our intentions and left us alone all night.


	3. Chapter 3

After a few story alerts I felt the need to update this for you awsome people. so if you want me to update faster, story alert and review! i love you all for reading and enjoying my stories!

* * *

><p>Roze was right, of course. She normally was. I hadn't expected her to be right about this though. Once I accepted Yazoo, everything got better, though Zack, who had gained the nickname puppy, always made fun of me and Yazoo, saying we had done things that I didn't even want to think about. Sure, Yazoo had brought it up that we were the only ones in the group that hadn't done THAT yet, but I wasn't going anywhere near that. I was honestly way too scared for that. I had let Yazoo mark me, but that was about as far as I could go at the time. I felt bad that I was making him wait so long. I just needed to build up my courage first. Honestly, I was more nervous and kinda embarrassed to do it than being afraid of it. I had to face it eventually if I wanted to be a good mate. And I did. Eventually.<p>

I was half asleep from the hunting trip. Now that I was fully ok with the den camp, Yazoo took me hunting with him instead of sending me on gathering trips. It was great, but it was tiring, which is why I had gone home during the trip. I was the only one home too, so it was peaceful.

Problem was, I wasn't the only one home. I could hear footsteps in the den areas. That was weird, 'cause I was sure there hadn't been anyone when I had come in. I mean, even the girls had gone out on a gathering trip. I sat up slowly. "Hello? Who's there? Zack? I swear if that's you I'm gonna sick Yazoo on you later."

No one answered me, which made me positive it was Zack. He was always doing this to scare me. It usually worked too. I didn't feel like bothering with him today, so I just laid back down and shut my eyes, waiting for him to just leave me alone so I could sleep. I heard the footsteps coming closer and sighed. "Zack. Will you please let me sleep?"

"Perhaps Zachary would. But this is no place for a young priest to sleep."

I bolted up quickly and looked at him in fear. Seymour. I had never been afraid of him. He had always been a father to me, but after the last time I saw him, I was afraid. "S…Seymour-sama! W..what are you doing here?"

"Why I'm here to take you home of course." He walked forward and grabbed my hand.

I jerked back away from him, or tried to. For a head priest, he was strong. "Seymour-sama! When I tried to return you turned me away! Why would you want to take me back now?"

"Because the Great Mother has shown me I was wrong and that you belong there with those who are like you. You belong in the church Kadaj."

"No! I belong here with Yazoo and the others! They're my family now!" I struggled against him.

Seymour spun me quickly, locking my arms behind me, holding me tight against him, my back facing him. I struggled against him, trying to hit him, to make him let go. There was no way I was going back to the Church, not after how he had treated me the last time I was there. "NO! PUT ME DOWN SEYMOUR!"

He just laughed and began walking, basically carrying me in front of him. I screamed at him more, kicking out, but missing him each time. Over my screams I didn't, and I'm sure Seymour didn't either, hear the footsteps running towards us. We did however, see Yazoo burst into the den. The second he saw Seymour carrying me, his face changed from worry to rage. "Put him down now." I saw that Yazoo was trying to remain calm, he was fighting hard not to just rip out Seymour's throat.

"He doesn't belong here SOLDIER. He belongs in the Church, where his parents left him."

"No, he belongs where he's loved, not somewhere that he ran back to, but was thrown away from."

I couldn't see him, but I figured that Seymour's face had twisted to anger. I did see Yazoo smile. "What? Afraid of the truth? Face it. Kadaj belongs here, and if you try to take him, I'll have to kill you."

Seymour's grip on me tightened. "Really? And how do you plan to do that?"

Yazoo pulled out Velvet Nightmare. "Kadaj, when I tell you to, duck." I watched as Yazoo took aim.

I nodded, but I was shaking with fear. What if Yazoo missed? Seymour seemed to recognize my fear. "You won't shoot. You won't risk hitting Kadaj."

"I'm a SOLDIER, and the best shot in the whole thing too. Try me." Yazoo smiled, it wasn't a smile I'd seen before. It was a feral smile, one that showed he was ready to kill.

Seymour saw it too, and tightened his grip on me even more. I couldn't breathe. "Duck Kadaj. I really don't need you to, but I'm sure you'd feel better."

I struggled against Seymour, eventually deciding it was no good. Instead, I bent down and bite his arm. That made his grip loosen enough that I was able to duck a bit. The next thing I knew I heard a gunshot, and I began falling backwards with Seymour. I yelped out when we hit the ground, and I quickly pushed away from him. When I looked back, I regretted it. Blood was flowing freely from a spot in his forehead, a bullet hole. Yazoo actually shot him. I sat there in shock and fear, just staring at him. Yazoo walked over and hugged me gently. "It's ok Daj."

I turned and hugged him tightly. Now I really was free. Seymour would never come after me again, and lots of people were safe from him now. Now how to explain it all to the others…


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys. I updated by being spurred on by my uber awsome reviewer sesshyrules9108. Thank you all for reading! this may be the last chapter, maybe not. If anyone has any ideas for another chapter, message me!

* * *

><p>Yazoo sat with me until the others came back. We had left the body, because for one, I wouldn't touch the body to help, and I wouldn't let Yazoo walk away from me to take care of it. So when the others came back, the others who had lived with me at the church nearly screamed. The blood had pooled around Seymour's head, and had soaked his blue hair, turning it a sickly purple color. The SOLDIERs had no problem with the sight and moved quickly to remove the body. The smoke blew in from the fire, giving us the smell of the burning flesh. If I hadn't been staring at Seymour's body since it was shot, I would have puked at the smell. Even then, I still felt like I would. The others didn't look better. Roze sat next to me and hugged me tight. "What happened?"<p>

I sighed, still shaking slightly. "I had come home early from the hunting trip, and I was here alone. Seymour showed up, and he tried to force me back to the church. Yazoo showed up cause he must have heard me scream, and he shot him. "

They didn't say anything, and when the SOLDIERs re-entered, I repeated the story for them. Rufus found it odd, but didn't say much else. We did however, decide that it might be a good idea to keep someone on guard.

I didn't sleep that night. When I did, I woke quickly from nightmares of Seymour. Every time I did, Yazoo was right next to me, and he would hug me tight. Eventually I just gave up on sleep, and I told him that too. Yazoo just sighed and held me tight. It felt so comfortable in his arms, that I almost fell back asleep. But I didn't. I leaned up and kissed him gently, finding comfort in it. He hugged me tight and deepened it. I melted into it. All my fears from earlier melted with me. All it was, was him and me. I slipped my arms up around his neck slowly, leaning up to get closer. He shifted me so I sat more comfortably in his lap, and made it easier for him to reach me, and vice versa. I sat facing him, our chests pressed together, his arms wrapped around my waist, holding me tight against him. It was comfortable, but after almost being taken from him, I knew that just small things like this wasn't enough. I wanted to make sure I belonged to him forever, and not just by words or a mark. I pulled back from the kiss slowly. Yazoo smiled softly, but I could see it in his eyes. He wanted more, but he was guarded, sure I wasn't going into that yet. That was why I had pulled back. I smiled. "Yazoo….I'm ready."

He looked at me shocked. "What?"

"I'm ready. Yazoo, I want to belong to you, but from more than just a mark, or a few words. I want to belong fully. I know I've been denying you for so long, but that's because I was too scared. And I mean, I'm still scared, but I want to at least try."

Yazoo smiled bigger and kissed me gently. "If you're sure Daj. I'll be gentle with you, you know that."

"I know. And I trust you Zoo. I love you."

"I love you too Daj." I let him lay me on the skins gently, slipping off his jacket slowly.

I watched, my eyes trailing down the defined chest that slowly revealed itself. I hadn't realized just how built Yazoo was. He didn't seem built at all, the long coat making him look thin and lithe. But underneath, the muscles were defined, and I couldn't resist. Slowly, I reached forward and traced my hands up and down the muscles. Yazoo laughed lightly, and I had to join him, setting my hands down next to me. Yazoo, still chuckling at my newfound curiosity, worked at my short jacket, opening it and lifting me just enough to slip it off before laying me back down on the skins. I shivered lightly at the cool air hitting my chest, and blushed lightly. I hadn't really shown my body to him yet, except for when he was patching me up, and, seeing his, I felt small and weak. Yazoo smiled encouragingly at me. "You look amazing Daj. Don't feel embarrassed about how you look."

I laughed. He seemed to be able to read my mind sometimes, and it was always funny. He laughed lightly, bending down and kissing my chest gently. I gasped lightly at the shocks that ran through my body at the contact. And this was just a small kiss. I couldn't imagine the sensations that would follow the farther we got into this. I knew it would be something to remember, that was certain.

My back arched as Yazoo kissed lower down my chest, eventually trailing his tongue along the waistband of my pants. I looked down to see him staring up at me, the question obvious in his eyes. I smiled and nodded, knowing that this was what I wanted, and that I would have no regrets at all over it. I even lifted my hips a bit to help him pull the pants off. He did so slowly, and if I have to say, very teasingly. His fingers trailed along my legs as he pulled off the pants, sending shivers up my body again. I wiggled under him, now only in boxers. I felt embarrassed again, even though he had said not to. It was just a natural reaction I guess. Yazoo noticed and sat up, removing his own pants quickly to match me. I sighed, feeling kinda relieved about it. But he was going way too long without touching me. I grabbed his arm gently and pulled him back towards me, kissing him gently. I was no good at controlling this stuff, but Yazoo had no problem taking control and leading the kiss deeper, moving as far as to sweep his tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth slowly, hoping that was what I was supposed to do, and he slipped his tongue in, pushing my mouth open more. I was shocked, but was instantly addicted to the taste. I didn't really know how to explain it, but it sucked me in. I reacted instinctually. My tongue joined his a sort of dance, our tongues twisting around each other.

I felt Yazoo move up onto me more, so he was laying on me. I could feel him rubbing against me, I could feel how much of an effect this was all having on him, and, blushing brightly, I knew he could feel how much it was affecting me. The contact was small, and it made me want more. I wasn't sure why I was so…..wanting, and it kind of scared me, but I couldn't help it. Yazoo seemed to feel the same, grinding down slowly on me. It felt amazing and relieved a little of the need for contact, but not much. I wanted so much more. But Yazoo was going so slow, and I didn't really know how to take control of anything. So I did the next best thing. Pulling out of the kiss, I looked at him nervously. He looked at me, his eyes full of concern. "Am I going too fast for you Daj? I can slow down."

I shook my head. "Yazoo…..I want more…." I hid my face in his chest, looking up at him shyly.

"All you had to do was ask." He pulled away and hooked his fingers in the waistband of my boxers, pulling them down slowly.

I gave a sigh of relief as I was released from the fabric. I was able to breathe. Yazoo pulled his own off as well, and I forced myself not to look. I was sure that if I did I would chicken out.

I jumped when I felt Yazoo's hand on me, stroking up and down gently. I had never felt this. Ever. At the church, it was a sin to do something like this with yourself, and since I had come here, I hadn't, just because I didn't really know what to do. But it felt amazing. I let out an odd noise, and clasped a hand over my mouth in embarrassment. Yazoo laughed and pulled my hand away with his free hand. "Relax Daj. That just means you like it. And I get why. You've never felt any of this before. Which I'm actually glad for. I want your first time to be amazing, something you will always remember."

I smiled at that and nodded. I frowned however, when Yazoo's hand left me, moving up to my mouth. "Suck."

I nodded and took the fingers into my mouth slowly, sucking and licking them. I watched Yazoo's eyes shut gently, a smile on his face. I wasn't really sure what the point of this was, but Yazoo knew what he was doing. When he pulled his fingers out, they were wet and dripping. He moved his hand down, and I jumped when I felt them rubbing my entrance. Yazoo rubbed gently. "Just relax Daj. It will feel kind of uncomfortable at first, but it will get better I promise."

I nodded and shut my eyes, taking a deep breath and nodding for him to continue. Slowly, he pushed a finger in, and I winced visibly. Yazoo soothed me, moving the finger in slowly. I bit my lip. It was defiantly uncomfortable, but it was starting to feel good as he moved the finger slowly. I even started to moan softly at the finger. When I did, Yazoo slipped in a second finger, and I winced again. I breathed calmly though, knowing it would feel better soon. And it actually did feel better quickly, almost faster than it had with just one finger. When he slipped in a third finger though, I yelped. It burned, the fingers stretching me wider. Yazoo froze the fingers, kissing my head gently to help calm me. I breathed deeply, and calmed down. I felt him move the fingers slowly, and it actually was a painful pleasure. It hurt, but I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to go faster honestly. He obliged without my asking, and I let out another string of soft moans. It all felt amazing, but when he pulled the fingers I whimpered in loss. Yazoo laughed. "Don't' worry Daj. I won't leave you empty for long."

I finally looked down at him, and looked at him. He was huge. I gulped in slight fear. "How bad does it hurt?"

Yazoo kissed my head gently. "I won't lie to you Daj. It does hurt for a while. But I'll be as gentle with you as I can. I promise. And if it's too much for you, I want you to tell me and I'll stop. Ok?"

I nodded and took a few deep breathes, nodding to Yazoo. I felt Yazoo press up against me, and I tensed instantly. Yazoo rubbed my thighs gently, trying to calm me. "You need to relax Daj ok? If you don't this will hurt so much more."

His statement didn't help at all. I tensed up more, shaking lightly. I felt Yazoo pull away from me. I grabbed his hand quickly. "Yazoo no. I want to do this. Just…..do something to help calm me."

Yazoo smirked and leaned in, kissing me deeply. I kissed back, relaxing almost instantly. I lost myself in the kiss. I didn't even notice when Yazoo pressed up against me. I did notice when he pushed in all the way quickly. I screamed. He was ripping me apart inside. Tears streamed from my eyes, and I gripped him tight. "Yazoo stop! Get out Yazoo please!"

Yazoo kissed me all over, trying to sooth me. "Just breathe Daj. Just relax please. It's alright. Just give it a few seconds. I'm sorry to push so fast, but if I went slowly it would have just drawn out the pain."

I nodded slowly, still whimpering in pain. It hurt so much. It almost felt worse than when I was attacked by the monster in the forest. But it was going away slowly, very, very, slowly. Yazoo seemed to notice it too. I felt him pull out a bit, moving back in slowly. It hurt, but just underneath, I could feel the small pleasure building. Even with my eyes shut, I knew that Yazoo was smiling, that he was happy. And with each small movement, it felt better and better. I let out a moan, moving against him. Yazoo took the hint and moved faster into me. I moaned, wrapping my legs around him. It was amazing. I could understand why Zack was always in the den with Angeal now. The only discomfort was the burning building in my stomach. I would have asked about it, if my mind was connected enough to form something other than Yazoo and more. Yazoo was doing near the same thing, chanting out my name and moaning how amazing I felt. I kept myself pretty quiet, mostly cause I couldn't think, but when I felt his hand wrap around me, I had to moan loudly. With each thrust in and pump of me, the burning grew, and I started to pant. Yazoo was panting hard too, slamming into me.

Within minutes, I felt my body just explode, my sight going bright white, my body in complete bliss. I barely felt Yazoo shoot his warm load into me.

We laid together like that for awhile, both of us coming down from the blissful high we had been in. Yazoo seemed to snap out of it first, pulling out of me, laying next to me. I whimpered when he pulled, but curled up to him, curling up into his chest. "How was that Daj?"

I smiled. "Amazing. I'm sorry I kept this from you for so long."

"It's alright Daj. You were afraid, and that's understandable. I was scared my first time too."

"What, or I should say, who was you're first time? If its ok to ask."

"It's fine. It was Sephiroth honestly."

I looked at him shocked. "Really?"

"Yeah. It was awhile ago though, and it was one night. Nothing more than that."

"Oh. Ok then. I was just curious. And Yazoo?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you." I didn't hear his answer before I fell asleep in his arms.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys! It's been a bit since I updated on here and I honestly wasn't sure I even would update this. But but but. At the ranting from a friend of mine to post more, we came up with this so special thanks to emozexion20. she and I co wrote this earlier today and I simply changed it to type (so that's my excuse for any errors and im sticking with it). So so so. On to review replies (since I haven't done it for this story at all).

Sesshyrules9108- I have to thank you so much for both of your reviews! I'm glad you love the story and the fact that you disliked Seymour in this story. I don't like him at all and the killing him made me extremely happy.

HaruhiandHikaru- thank you! I'm really not great at sweet, or in my opinion lemons. But I enjoy writing them and im glad you enjoyed this one! And it's about time they're finally together hu? Lol.

Emozexion20- are you happy now Italia? Sheesh!

Kadaj POV

I sat in my den without yazoo. I haven't been sick like this ever but I've been throwing up like crazy. I couldn't figure out why. My train of thought never lasted long because I turned and threw up again. Behind me I heard someone walk in, and I hoped it wasn't Yazoo. I didn't want him to see me like this. Out of the corner I saw Roze kneeling next to me. She was probably worried since I haven't been hunting lately. "Daj?"

I looked up, covering my mouth still from throwing up yet again. Roze just sighed and rubbed my back, moving my hair out of the way. I whimpered slightly. "Why do I feel so sick? I'm never sick Roze."

"I don't know Daj... but you are showing the same problems as I was having before."

**"**What do you mean?"

"I mean the throwing up. Eight months ago I had the same problem."

"But that's because you were pregnant."

"Kadaj."

"What?"

"Your pregnant. You're showing the first sign."

I looked away. "But...I cant be..."

"Kadaj. You're pregnant. We told you have the giver gene. Almost all the guys from the church do."

"Roze..."

"Kadaj James Yuiki. You are pregnant. You need to eat more to keep the baby alive okay?"

**I nodded, still refusing to look.**** "**But...how do I tell zoo?"

"You tell him calmly okay?" she squeezed my shoulder gently.

"But...I don't know how...what if he doesn't want it...or me after? Or what if after I have the kid he doesn't want anything to do with me? That's' why they brought us in the first place." I curled up, starting to cry.

Roze hugged me tightly and let me cry, her own child kicking lightly. Roze just held me while I cried myself to sleep.

(short) Yazoo POV

I walked in to see Roze holding Kadaj as he slept. It worried me. "What's with Daj?" I kneeled next to them.

"He has been sick."

"Oh? He's never sick." I felt his forehead.

Roze watched before hearing Gen calling her. "I gotta go." she handed Daj off to me and walked off.

I took him gently, Daj stirring a bit being moved.

Kadaj POV

I woke up slowly in someone else's arms. I recognized the scent immediately and snuggled up to Yazoo. "Zoo?"

He smiled. "Hey."

I snuggled up more, looking down, refusing looking at him.

He rubbed my back. "What's wrong Kadaj? Roze told me you were sick."

I just nodded slowly. Yazoo sighed. "Maybe we should go see Tseng I'm worried about you Kadaj..."

I shook my head. "I know what's wrong zoo..."

"What?"

"I'm afraid you'll be mad..."

"I won't be mad. Tell me what's wrong I'm worried."

I snuggled up and hid my face in his chest. "I'm pregnant."

Yazoo hugged me tightly. I hugged back tight. "I'm afraid you'll leave me after I have it. Or leave me now that I'm pregnant."

"I won't do either Kadaj. You know me better then that."

"I know I'm just scared..."

"I understand. I am too okay? We'll deal with this day by day okay?"

I nodded and looked up at him. "Love you Zoo."

"I love you too Daj." he leaned down and kissed me deeply.

I kissed back. Yazoo smiled and tangled his hand in my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck lightly. He pulled away for air and smiled at me. I smiled back, resting my head on his chest. Yazoo rubbed my back and laid his hand on my stomach. I smiled. "I'm really scared though Zoo. Guys aren't supposed to have kids."

"When it comes time for the baby to be born we'll have Tseng help you okay?"

Outside the den there's a loud wail from Cloud and Seph's child.

I ignore it. "Can I have Yuna help? I grew up with her so I want her to help."

Yazoo nodded. "Okay fine."

Outside there is bickering from both Cloud and Seph.

I couldn't help but cringe. "Cloud and Seph are fighting again..."

Yazoo nodded and there's a loud smack then someone storming off.

I cringed again and hid in Yazoo's chest. "I don't like it when they fight."

"No one does." he rubbed my back again.

Genesis walked into our den. "We gotta go..."

I looked up. "Are you guys going hunting?"

Genesis looked away a little bit. "No Daj. Seph wants to leave here for awhile..."

I paled in fear. "NO! Don't take Yazoo. Please don't. I can't be alone right now..."

Genesis looked down. "I'm sorry Daj but we gotta go..."

Yazoo growled at Genesis. I whimpered. "Then take me with! Please Genesis. You can't leave Roze either!"

Genesis shuts his eyes tightly "We don't have a say. We gotta go now..."

I whimpered. "Please no. Don't go please."

Yazoo hugged me tight "I'm not leaving him."

Genesis shook his head. "I don't want to leave Roze either but we have to..."

I whimpered. "Take us with Genesis. Don't leave us then."

"We can't Daj. Think of this as a long hunting trip."

"But what if Seph never lets you guys come back?"

Gen cringed. "He has too. If not I will take all the men back here and moving us away from here to where he can't find us."

I nodded. "How long will you be gone?"

"Depends."

"Please. Don't be gone along time Genesis. I don't know if I can handle this alone..."

Genesis walked up to me and touches my shoulder. "We won't I promise."

I nodded and cried silently. Yazoo kissed me deeply before following Gen. Roze watched them leave refusing to cry. I ran up to Roze and hugged her. She hugged back and cried hard. Cloud walked past us carrying his and Seph's kid on his hip. I turned and growled at cloud. "This is your fault!"

He rolled his eyes. "Oh what ever Daj. Look until you have a kid of your own you have no right to talk."

Roze walked up and bitch slapped Cloud "How DARE you make our mates leave! I feel bad for you child if you act like this. Honestly Cloud you should grow a freaking pair and deal with parenting. You're the one who spread your legs for Seph."

I walked up and growled. "I am going to have a kid cloud. That's why I can't stand Yazoo leaving. "I'm even more scared now that Yazoo won't be here to help me through it."

Cloud snarled at the both of us and storms off to his and Seph's den.

**A week passes and the men come back without Seph**

I was hiding with Roze in her den. I was completely convinced they weren't coming back. Roze was holding me telling me everything will be okay when Reno bolted in. "THE MEN ARE BACK!"

I jumped up. "What? Zoo is back?"

Reno nodded and bolted out. I ran out with him. Roze stayed in her den. I bolted up and tackle hugged Yazoo. Yazoo hugged back smiling. "You are mated to the second in command Kadaj"

"What? You mean you and Genesis are taking over?"

Yazoo nods and smiles.

"So then where is Seph?"

Gen looked away "He is coming back later to take Cloud and leave... This is a stressful place for him since there's so many people."

"I'm worried about Cloud though. I mean, he's gotten kinda temperamental, but he's still one of my oldest friends."

Gen nodded. "It's either they leave or we deal with their fighting..."

"What do they even fight about?"

"They fight about the baby since he is still so small and refuses to sleep some nights. Also they fight about the den site we have right now. Cloud thinks it's to small."

"Will you and Roze be like that?"

He shakes his head "No because we don't fight. We fight but it's over what are we going to eat for dinner since the babies are messing up her eating habits."

"Oh. And if they fight about the dens then why don't we just go find a different den site?"

He sighs "Because it's not that simple Kadaj. Cloud wanted to go closer to the mountains while Seph wanted to be closer to the lake so we could all bathe. Now where is Roze or is she upset with me being gone...?"

"She's in the den. She's been really upset since you left."

He nods and walks off. Yazoo grabbed me and kissed me deeply. I kissed back, hugging him tight to me. Yazoo kissed me deeper and wrapped his arms around my waist. I pulled back and smiled. "Can we go back to the den?"

He nodded and led me to the den. We sat on the pelts and smiled up at him. Yazoo smiled at me showing a bit. Yazoo rubbed my stomach. "I'm sorry for leaving you Kadaj."

"I know." I leaned against him.

Yazoo smiled. I shut my eyes calmly. "Yazoo?"

"Hm?"

"What if you and me start to fight like cloud and Seph? I mean, they never fought before the child..."

Yazoo kissed him "Shh. We won't okay? If we do we'll talk it out I promise."

I kissed back. "Ok. If you're sure...I'm worried about Genesis and Roze too..."

"Those two CAN'T stay mad at each other. Remember when we had that girl Tifa and she tried taking Genesis from Roze?"

I laughed. "Oh yeah. I didn't like Tifa."

"Who do you think killed her? Roze did. She was angry with Tifa for making moves on her mate. Trust me if anyone does that to you they better be ready to get killed because you are Mine." he bit my neck playfully.

I wiggled and laughed. "Zoo. None of that. Isn't that bad once you're pregnant?"

"Hm? What are you trying to ask Daj?"

"I mean..." I blushed bright red. "Is it bad to...play...when you're pregnant?"

"No I would have to be careful is all."

"Oh ok..."

"Yeah so unless you don't want to…."

"No! I mean..." I went even redder.

"Kadaj."

"Yes?"

"I missed you." he kissed me deeply.

I kissed back deeply, hugging him tight.

Yazoo lowered himself above me. I laid back smiling. Yazoo smiled back and laid on top of me carefully, watching my stomach. I wrapped my arms around him lightly. Yazoo kissed my neck, biting lightly. I shivered lightly, tipping my head to the side. Yazoo smirked and licked lightly. "Zoo..." I held his head gently to my neck.

"Hm?" he pulled away from my neck."

I smiled and kissed him. He kissed back. I smiled and hugged him tight. "I missed you Zoo. Don't leave again."

"I won't. The next time I leave I'm taking you with me along with our baby." he touches my stomach lightly.

I smiled. "My sickness has gone away for the most part too."

"That's good." he kissed my stomach lightly.

I laughed lightly. "Now I'm just really hungry a lot."

"I see. Maybe I can go get you what ever your little heart desires."

I laughed. "I'm not helpless you know Zoo."

"I don't care your stuck in this den until our child is born." he smirked evilly.

"What? But I'll be so bored!"

"I don't care Daj. You're stuck in here."

"Oh come on. Roze said I'm ok to do most things till like four months or something."

"Nope you're stuck in here." he kissed my stomach.

I pouted. "You're so mean Zoo."

"I'm kidding Daj."

"Oh. ok."

"Yeah."

I laughed. "Sorry. I'm kinda slow lately."

"Hmm. Maybe you should take a nap Kadaj."

"I'm not a little kid Zoo. I don't take naps. But I might if you wanna lay down with me."

He got off of me and laid behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist pulling me close. I snuggled up to him, laying my head on his chest. He smiled and kissed the crown of my head. "I love you Kadaj."

"I love you too Zoo."

I fell asleep with him holding me, sleeping better than I had in a long time.


End file.
